Addiction: Ten Reasons Why I Love You
by Aozoran
Summary: Second In the 'Addiction' series- A note from Prowl and a chance to think leads Red Alert to finally come to a conclusion about his friendship with Inferno. Taking the inititive, Red pursues Inferno and prove that he loves him for more than one reason...
1. First: Desires Of The Flesh

**Author's note:** I couldn't help but want to write this! XDDDDDD OMG I love it! And I would love suggests for reasons why XD they love each other! hehehehe! I hope people will like this one as much as they do my Prowl and Jazz one. And Yes they do have sparklingsXD One Femme Wildfire and two mechs Burnout and Emberstorm XD

**Disclaimer:** I own Antimony and the Sparklings. However XD Datastream belongs to XD Lucretzia and on loan to me XD

Please Review!!!!!!!! I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Optics blinked at the datapad before him, Red Alert leaning in to run a finger over the surface and chuckle softly wondering what possessed Prowl to leave this particular item on his desk. Before he suddenly froze for a moment as he caught sight of the list "Ten steps to successful seduction" added by Jazz to the list, something that made him smile slightly as he recalled the courtship of his friend and the Saboteur. They were good together, that much he couldn't deny. Before a frown touched the corners of his mouth, his pale blue optics flickering to gaze at the holo of himself and Infero that sat on a shelf just out of sight unless you knew where to look.

There were several other rather amusing titles beneath it.

Ten ways to drive Optimus Prime insane with pleasure and crack a smile. (Who on Cybertron thought of that one?)

Note: Prime in need of 'Facing... (Ask Omega and Magnus)

Ten words that only your lover or Bondmate should hear..

Ten ways to say I love ten reasons to just give up and admit to yourself and everyone else that you love someone. (Ten Reasons To Love)

Note: Trust me, Red, its worth it. Just think about it.

Some other ones were more explicit, leaving Red Alert chuckling to himself as he glanced through a few other lists that were on there, clearly making out the four individuals that had mainly written 'Roddy's Book'.

Sitting back more firmly into his chair, he was considering one of the particular titles, a slight scowl lingering on his lips as he was rather certain that it was indeed Prowl who had left that last message for him. His optics drifted back up towards the image of Inferno and himself, shivering slightly in delight at the memory of those arms wrapped about him for those few precious moments. The incident with the negavator still lingered in his thoughts, but also his complete processor overhaul by First Aid. His badly glitching circuits had calmed.... he had calmed... His rampant paranoia had actually calmed.

The rather clever and intelligent strategist that Red Alert was had finally after vorns of rampant Paranoia allowed to surface... and for once he could consider the facts that lay before him. Maybe Prowl was right? Maybe he should after so long think about it... Think of Inferno.

His glossa flickered over his lips at that thought, not being able to shake the feelings that were flickering though his Spark at the single thought of the crimson Mech, the powerful heavily armoured frame and strong lines... Not too bulky, but somehow agile despite his size. By Primus, Red wanted to drag that beautiful bright red frame to his berth and never let him leave it again.

Suddenly the pad dropped back onto the table, Red Alert's chair sliding back from beneath him as he suddenly was on his stabiliser servos hurrying for the door, stepping out of it and catching a pair of rather deeply involved mechs just outside his door. "Nosecone, Datastream! Get to your quarters now, I don't need red paint all over the walls outside of my office."

The Techobot snickered as his hands were still firmly settled beneath the warm armour of his smaller Bondmate, tugging the thoroughly embarrassed Streamer back into the curve of his body and into his embrace, dropping several burning kisses against that slender aching throat. "Whatever, Red."

"Now."

The Autobot's Quartermaster laughed, before tugging his lover away with him, before flickering a glance across the Chief's features. "Inferno's in the washracks, I bet if you hurry you might be in time to give him a... hand."

"_What._" The white and red Security Chief growled, pale blue optics narrowed at the sight of that knowing smile that Nosecone was wearing.

"Go get yourself 'faced! Its about _fragging_ time."

Before Red Alert could make an indignant remark at the rather surprising personality the perfectionist Technobot had developed after he had taken up with the now former Decepticon Datastream, the pair had vanished around the corridor. "Go back to your Sparkling!"

A small orange and red face blinked up sleepily at Red Alert from within the arms of First Aid, who was trailed by his own twins, the slender and shy Tourniquet and the rather Ratchet-like Red Cross. The Sparkling he had just yelled about was yawning a little and glancing in the direction his Creators had just gone, clearly having been given up to be Sparkling-Sat for the evening to allow his Creators a chance to.... get on the moves. Slipstream was yawning a little, big blue optics blinking slightly, "Daddy? Papa?"

"Their being bad bots." Red Cross mused softly, regarding Red Alert for a long moment, before almost giving a very Ratchet like snicker, clearly knowing far more than any Sparkling should. "That's why Slipstream is with us."

"Red... Don't say that..." Tourniquet whispered softly, glancing up at Red Alert for a moment, before shying away slightly. Big pale blue optics watching the Security Chief before coming to some conclusion.

"You're going to do that too right?" Red Cross questioned, clearly not understanding the nature of facing... But had forced the information out of Ratchet earlier having wanted to understand why certain body parts existed... Tourniquet had been close to horrified that his twin had asked so blatantly....

Red Alert flushed, before First Aid's free hand closed over his talkative Sparkling's mouth and pulled him backwards.

"I apologise Red Alert... Ratchet just explained reproduction mechanics to them.... before I could stop him.... And well..."

"No... no harm done..." He was badly flustered, but gazed at the little Sparkling in First Aid's arms, wondering what his and... "I really need to go..."

"Good evening then, Red Alert."

"Have fun in...ter...fac...ing!"

* * *

Steam rose in waves from the washracks, which was completely empty save the tall frame of Inferno as he was attempting to clean himself up after a rather messy mission alongside the Protectobots, the only thing Inferno wanted to do was clean up and get back to Red Alert. He hated leaving his side... hated... being away from him for even a moment. In recent orns he had become more and more aware of Red, it was harder to keep his distance, harder to keep his hands off that beautiful red and white frame.

Soot and dust was still clinging to him, he could hear the sound of voices from the Femme side of the washracks, heard the deep powerful voice of Chromia, the crackshooter and Femme of a thousand talents and the lighter tones of Antimony, the silver coloured member of the Engineering Guild and Starship designer.

"He's got a rather cute aft..." Chromia commented, her voice clear over the rush of the water. "You did say you were interested..."

"'Mia." Antimony sighed softly, Inferno barely being able to make out the sound of her voice.

"Fine... fine.... But you always know my berth is open to you if you need a cuddle, 'Timony." A soft gentle reassuring tone. "I like cuddling you..."

A squeak of amusement, and a swat of fingers. "Mia. I'll consider it okay? But.... wait... where are your hands... hey...!"

"I'm not limited like some Femmes are... You sure you won't reconsider?"

"If you keep that up... I might."

Inferno suddenly became rather aware that someone was behind him, the sponge in his hand had been tugged free and was rubbing at the grit and grim that stuck in between his armour plating. Slow movements removing the worst of the grime, his optics flaring wide at the sight of a white arm reaching out to wrap around his waist to help maintain the other Mech's balance.

"Do you like listening to gossip, Firebug?"

"Ah.... Red..." He was frozen like that bright optics flashing in surprise. Staring down at that hand, he was trying to keep in a deep groan that was wanting to escaped him. Never in his wildest dreams had he ever thought that Red Alert would...

"I thought you might be in need of a hand, considering just how nasty all that soot can be..." Red Alert was not going to be shy about what he wanted, he could feel the surprise of the other, could sense it just beneath the surface, but he wanted to do this, wanted to show him one reason why he loved him. Maybe Jazz had been right... Seduction was indeed a very useful thing.

_One reason I love you, Inferno. One reason I love you is because of your beautiful frame. _He whispered to himself, optics glowing in pleasure when the other didn't pull away, his hand was spreading out across that warm belly, stroking and caressing the fine seams of a slender hip, before he was letting his cheek press against the heavy water cannon and tanks that were across the powerful back, his cheek rubbed up against it for a moment drawing a gasp from Inferno. "Do you mind if you could take these off? I'm sure there is a lot of soot between that and your frame... I want to make sure you don't miss a spot. It would be a shame to have black on such a... charming red frame like yours."

"Red... what's goin' on...?" Inferno was startled when he could feel slender fingers working at the latches on his armour, his one hand catching the heavy weight and groaned softly as it slipped free, and he set the tanks and water cannon down on the floor. Suddenly that slender frame was pressed up against his back against the now exposed sensitive plating. "Yah... sure... yah feelin' 'kay?"

"_Inferno._"

The low whispered purr of his name made the Mech shudder, how often had he dreamed of hearing it said like that?

"I am perfectly fine, I assure you. I'm just wishing to assist in... cleaning you up."

"Ah... definitely appreciate yah. help.." A groan escaped his lips, dark blue optics suddenly dimming as his hips arched forwards into the fingers that had dipped into the seams of his hip plates, sliding beneath the armour and curling there. The sponge dropped to the ground as slender hips were suddenly pressing against his own warmly, rocking ever so slightly. That other servo was finding its way to being pressed against the centre of Inferno's chassis, right over his Spark, stroking lovingly.

"The first reason is you have the most beautiful frame I have ever seen."

Inferno started at that, optics wide. What had gotten into Red Alert? Whatever it was he didn't want it to leave. "Red...?"

"The reasons why I love you."

Dark blue optics flared wide at those words, before his legs suddenly gave out from under him, and he was sliding down into those arms, disbelief on his features as the three words he wished to hear the most were whispered so close to his audio in such a tender fashion that he could have wept with joy at it. He was being cradled, his head resting against a warm chassis, his processors glitching badly as he was on his knees, strong arms curled about his shoulders and lips...

_Oh Primus..._

That soft mouth was against his, touching against it gently, devouring him... and suddenly everything fell away as his Spark rejoiced...

Inferno was loved...

Red Alert loved him...

* * *

**XD hehehe If people like it XD I'll definitely write more for them XD**


	2. Second: The Knight And The Blanket

**Author's Note:** XD mmmmh XD night visits. XD just some good old fashion snuggling XDDDDDDDD YAAAAAAY!!!!!!!! I look forwards to their next XD one. XD suggestions are welcome for what you would like to see these two get up to. XD

**Disclaimer:** own nothing XD unfortunately!

**Please review!**

* * *

Inferno shifted slightly on his berth, a soft groan escaped his lips as he was rolling onto his side, his fingertips lightly touching over his armour softly, remembering the feeling of those hands, those lips on his... It was... it had to be just a rather wonderful dream, it couldn't have happened. The whisper of love close to his Audio... he had ended up coming back online on his berth, his frame damp and his processors ringing with all those sensations and the words, he wanted nothing more than to belief that it was indeed true.

But it couldn't be... the heat must have gotten to his memory files...

"You'll never recharge like that..." A voice whispered from the doorway, the white and red frame leaning against it, pale blue optics flickering lazily over Inferno's body, making the larger Mech shudder under that gaze. His optics lifting for a moment to meet those optics, before his widened and dropped back to the floor. It wasn't possible... "Processors keeping you awake?"

"Ah..."

"Or is it you're cold?"

Inferno blinked slightly, a shiver running up the length of his frame, suddenly realising that he was indeed... cold. He loved the blazing temperatures of a good blaze, loved the heat as it caressed his armour, making every circuit sing with energy and life. Before his gaze rested on a pair of stabiliser servos, before trailing upwards, feeling a heat rush upwards and into his cheekplates, catching a glimpse of that beautiful face.

"Or... is it, you're lonely?"

Without Red Alert... That thought didn't even bear thinking.

"Red... Ah..." On his elbows, he was gazing towards the white and red frame as it was slowly moving towards him, he wanted to reach out, wanted to touch that warm body, wanted nothing more than to caress that warm frame. He wanted to pull Red Alert to him, cradle him close, feel that warm Spark beat just beneath his audio. Indulge in the wonder that was his... could he dare think it? His Red.

"You know what?"

"...What...?" He stuttering out, blue optics wide as he lifted his gaze upwards to stare at him almost helplessly, shoulders trembling, unable to belief that he wasn't dreaming again.

"If you move over.... I'll join you."

Inferno blinked for a long moment before he was shifting instantly to one side, watching as Red Alert removed several slightly awkward pieces of armour before sitting down on the edge of the berth. Legs lifted and swung upwards, his body settling into the warm spot where Inferno had been lying, his optics meeting those of his companion, before shuffling a little bit closer.

This was definitely not possible.

"I don't bite." The sweetest smile was being given to Inferno, bright pale blue optics showing such warmth and affection that Inferno's mouth parts suddenly felt particularly dry. "I always did like your quarters more than mine... Feels like home. Especially when your in them." His hand reached out to close around Inferno's wrist, tugging at it softly and drawing it to settle about his waist, sliding in underneath it and let his helm drop forwards against the strong chassis. Their frames were fitting so easily together, perfectly matched. His optics dimmed as he let out a happy little sigh. "You don't mind do you, 'Ferno?"

"No! Primus no... yah can stay as long as yah want...I... I..." His arms curled tightly about Red Alert, letting his head dip in to bury itself against the warm helm, nuzzling it and inhaling the faint scent of fresh wax and polish... the hints of something else that lingered... his Spark soared cradling the beautiful frame to him. "I want you here with me." Suddenly no part of his frame felt cold, and he was startled when something was pulled from subspace and spread across both of them, keeping in the heat of their frames. The fabric was soft against his half amroured frame, his optics dimming as the heat curled about them both. "What... what is that?"

"Something Prowl suggested. Jazz had one and I rather like it... A blanket big enough for the both of us..." Red Alert was unable to help the flush of delight that his aggressive tactics were working rather well with Inferno, he was certain... if he just got underneath the other's guard. If he shook him up enough, their friendship would melt into something it should have bee long ago. "Do you remember how we met?"

Inferno was surprised by the question... but couldn't help the smile that came to his lips at the thought. "Yah were half armoured... angry and yellin' at the Twins... for rewirin' the cameras..." His Spark leapt at the image that it brought to his mind, his lips twitching slightly as he felt the heat rising upwards within his tanks, remembering the slight dampness that clung to the warm frame. "Ah, remember..."

"They rewired several of the security cameras and placed them and several new sensor grid relays into the wash racks. The Femmes and several of the Mechs were none too pleased. I noticed one... when I was getting a wash down..." His blue optics lifted to study the strong jaw and reached up a hand to trace the warm line. That helm dipped and he was suddenly able to press a warm kiss against those soft lips, devouring them blissfully, delighting i the taste of him for a long moment. "You were my hero. Grabbed the pair of them and let me chew them out... You were magnificent, Inferno, tall and powerful... I wanted to jump your skidplates.."

"Yah... wanted me?"

"You bet your shiny red aft I do!"

"Ah... Ah wanted nothin' more than ta be around ya... when Ah realised who ya were... and that you... had requested me... As yah bodyguard...."

"I'm selfish, I didn't want to share you."

"Yah will never have to... Ah..." He was almost swearing, his blue optics dimming sharply as he tried to get the words out, his Spark almost bursting with the emotions that ran around within him, his entire frame shuddering as the heat wove its way around within him as those hands were curling against his back, hugging him even closer.

"I know. When you're ready, Love... when your ready to say it." Red Alert was smiling softly, before he was shifting to lean in just a little bit closer to his lover, pressing warm little kisses against the handsome features, drawing his head forwards and letting their foreheads rest against each other softly.

"Another reason why I love you is, no matter what happens, you'll always come for me. No matter what. I know I can trust you to save my troublesome aft." His optics flickered warmly before he was settling down into those arms, letting himself relax completely into them, his systems already heading for recharge before he knew it... He could easily get addicted to falling into recharge in those arms....

"Ya never any trouble, Red."

"Right..." Rolling his optics he was chuckling at that, both of them knowing that he was rather troublesome indeed, considering how paranoid he had been before he had finally been repaired properly.

"Alright... maybe yah could get a little... antsy...."

"Antsy?" Came the soft chuckle, the voice sleepy and relaxed, clearly delighting in the fact that he had managed to get himself into those arms and would get to spend the night there without really a single sound of protest against it. His lips turned upwards into a smile, if he had his way he would be there very night from then on... he would just need to convince Inferno of that fact... or maybe the other already knew it?

"Well... did..." Inferno was looking into the clear optics of the beautiful Mech in his arms, his thumb lightly brushing against that warm cheek, their gazes meeting for a moment. "Are ya... really...?"

"Not a glitch to be seen." He whispered happily, his optics shuttering completely right then as he was letting out a yawn, unable to help the little things that he had picked up from humans. "You know... I like your berth a lot more than I do mine... I remember that time... I spent an orn here... I hated Medbay... and you came and rescued me, my knight in red armour."

"Ah was..." He was worried, and Ratchet had been keen to kick him out of Medbay he was 'hovering' so much like a nightmarish big red roadblock.

"I know. And I love you all the more for it." His optics brightened beneath the shutters before he was letting out a sigh, hugging Inferno tighter, rubbing his hands up and down the lean back, hoping that he would be able to at least ease the other into recharge as well. His lips turning upwards into a soft smile as he felt the other relaxing as the warmth of his own frame was seeping into his companion's.

"Yah love me..." He still sounded in shock over it, his optics finally dimming and shutting off as his fingers trailed up and down the slender frame's back softly. "Yah really do love me."

"I still have eight more reasons... I'm sure, my beloved Inferno you can help me find them all..." With a soft laugh, his optics brightened for a moment as he let out a happy sound.

"Do yah think one of those reasons could be..." A hand stroked intimately down across Red Alert's frame, before slipping between them and pressing firmly against the slender chassis just over the racing Spark. "Somethin' to do with this?"

Suddenly if was Red Alert's turn to be flustered, his chassis pressing into those warm fingers for a moment before letting out a whisper of delight as those strong fingers slipped beneath his armour plating and shyly touched his casing lightly for a second, a flare of something live and warm burned between them. "I assure you that is definitely on my list."

"I look forwards to it then... I just hope... this isn't another rather wonderful dream of mine..."

A snort of indignation escaped him, before he looked almost bemused. "No dream. But I definitely want to hear more about those dreams of yours..."

But Inferno was already deep in recharge leaving Red Alert to fantasises a little about whatever it was Inferno dreamed about...

* * *

**EHEHEE XD what does he dream about?**


	3. Third: Rescuer

**WARNING! If you are troubled by attempted rape. DO NOT READ THIS CHAPTER! or just read the first section. (this is mechness) so no 'graphic' things in the terms of human relations. **

**Author's Note: **This was done by request^^ as someone asked to be able to see Starscream finally get the crap pounded out of him for what he did to Red. ^^ looool Next chapter will have hte two of them doing some serious cuddling and Inferno gets a chance to show Red how much he loves him.

**Disclaimer: **Own nothing but XD Red and Inferno's Sparklings XD

* * *

A white and red helm dropped helplessly back against the warm broad shoulder, his pale blue optics flickering softly as he let out a quiet little sigh, his hands grasping about the large hand that was rubbing up and down against the centre of his chassis. The movement was slow and gentle, rubbing in such a way that it left Red Alert whimpering softly as his chassis tingled with the feeling, making other places heat up as well.

A soft little chirp escaped him, body shivering slightly as he pressed more firmly into the contact his entire body aching a little because of it, his aft squirmed against the lap beneath him. Those optics were dimming, tiny little gasps for air the only sound besides his continual clicks and chirps of appreciation for the contact. The edge of those long digits were coiling beneath the edge of his armour, lightly teasing several wires, making the little Mech arch and shudder, his body sinking further into the contact, limp in the grasp of the large red Autobot.

"Is this… your way of…" A half panted moan escaped his lips, optics bright in his slightly flustered features, unable to help the slow shivering squirms against the larger frame, but a hand was pressing down against his hip softly literally pinning him against the powerful frame. But those fingers too were seeking out all his sensitive spots, making him arch helplessly into the contact his entire frame trembling with the sensuality of it.

"_Red_."

He was trembling sharply, hips shifting restlessly against that touch, just those warm stokes alone were enough for his frame, his entire body shuddering sharply with the contact, his shoulders twitching slightly. His lips parted as he was panting harder as those fingertips were driving deeper beneath his armour plating, coiling around several sensors, before suddenly Red Alert froze in his grip.

"INFERNO!"

The sudden cry of his name echoed through the empty space of the hanger, the frame thrushing beneath his touch, pale blue optics burned brightly with pleasure as he overloaded sharply, quivering as he was sagging limply into those strong hands, his optics half shuttered as he panted to pull air into his overheating frame.

A soft kiss was pressed against his jaw softly, nuzzling it lightly and just being delighted that he had so easily stimulated his little Mech, his arms shifting to cradle the little frame against him. He had been surprised with just how sensitive the little body was beneath his warm servos, the little Mech had dropped himself squarely into Inferno's lap, when he found Inferno just relaxing in the coolness of the unused hanger.

"Ah didn't realise just how sensitive ya were…" Fingertips drummed softly across the white chestplates, feeling the slender frame shiver, dazed pale blue optics lifting to regard the powerful Mech for a long moment, mouth opening to say something but only a tiny little moan escaped between those quivering lips.

"Well… you know now…"

A chuckle escaped Inferno, his fingertips dancing and tracing little patterns across the warmth of the little frame, three nights of having this little frame curled up in his arms had convinced him that he hadn't been imagining things. Red Alert really had come after him… really had come to him in the wash racks. That the confession of love was quite real, though whenever he tried to say it himself, he still couldn't get the words out, but the look in Red's optics told him, the other knew… "A most pleasant surprise."

"Am I your teddy bear, Firebug?" Bemused lips twitched when he had been shifted into a more comfortable position in that lap, long arms coiled about him tightly, hugging him close and seemed quite determined to cuddle him within an inch of his life. But Red really didn't mind it, he welcomed the security of those arms and powerful embrace.

"Ya could be…" A lope-sided grin spread across the Mech's features, dark blue optics glimmering with hope.

"If I get to remain here, I don't think I mind at all."

"Reddy the Teddy."

Inferno suddenly yelped as a finger pressed into a sensitive joint, dark optics staring down at the Mech in his arms.

"If you ever call me that again, Inferno, I'll have you in the brig with the twins for an orn."

A big shudder ran through Infenro at the threat, nodding sharply that he would never call the other by that nickname again. The threat was enough to make the big Mech know for certain he would be having nightmares about what the twins could do to him… in a locked brig…

"Point made."

"Now… Shut up and let me snuggle." A warm mouth pressed against Inferno's, lingering against his lips for long moments, glossa teasing them softly, effectively silencing the crimson Mech who was only too happy to oblige his Red Alert.

* * *

"Red…" The flash of blue and silver darted before the Security Chief's optics. A finger waved slightly in mock reprimand, "No no, Red, you mustn't do that…"

"Starscream." The Mech bit out sharply, his optics narrowed on the form of the Seeker, backing up a step, knowing just how dangerous Megatron's second could be. His comm link squealed wildly in protest when he tried to call for Inferno, his shoulders twitched slightly when all he received was a heavy blanket of static.

"Now then…" The Seeker dipped his head slightly, lips twisting into a rather nasty little smirk, watching the little Mech backing up another step, though he had to admit the change in personality in Red was surprising. The wild expression that normally filled those optics was turned into the narrowed sharpness of a powerful and very sharp blade of cunning, the powerful battle and logic computers had been rewired after their last 'encounter', repairing all the bad glitches in the Security Chief's mainframe. "We have some rather unfinished business to deal with…" Slowly the Decepticon was stalking towards the Autobot, driving him backwards.

"I have no business with you, Decepticon." A weapon was in the Autobot's hands, levelled squarely with the centre of Starscream's chassis, but there was a slight quiver in those fingers. The tiniest shake giving away the terror that was indeed scorching through Red Alert at the threat Starscream posed to him.

"Oh, but _you_ do."

He was backing up another step, but the buildings around him ended in a corner, the walls too high for him to jump, he knew he might get off one shot, but the Seeker was quick and even the best of blows wouldn't be enough to slow him even for an instant. The tang of smoke still lingered in the air, revealing the reason why Inferno, Hot Spot and he had come out together into the city. But it was clear now, Starscream had planned it all to get to him.

"Slag off, Screamer!" Red snarled viciously, his pale optics burning with anger that the other had put human lives at risk just to get to him.

"My my, what a nasty little mouth you have."

Another step backwards, the shake in his hands increasing, his internal communications systems were screaming loudly, trying to crack through the jamming field that had been thrown up about them. But he was snapping out several other angry curses at the Decepticon, words that would have made even Ratchet 'blush' at the sound of them.

"I know a better use for that pretty mouth of yours."

"Go chase Megatron, you glitch-aft."

A hand pressed against the Seeker's chassis as it stung by the words. "Oh, you wound me."

The gun was shaking so badly it almost dropped from his fingers, but he held on to it desperately. "I can make that a reality for you."

"You don't have the nerve." Starscream hissed, lips parting to reveal a nasty array of denta within, several long strides had the little Mech thumping hard against the wall to avoid him. "Look at you." A hand gripped the end of Red Alert's weapon, suddenly yanking hard at it, attempting to pull it from those fingers.

When suddenly it did go off, Red's fingers squeezing the trigger, the shot thumped hard against one silvery shoulder, spinning Starscream away, enough to let Red Alert attempt to dart past, his weapon falling from his trembling hands. But a hand caught about his throat, yanking him back sharply, fingers pressed against his primary Energon lines cutting off vital supplies to his circuitry. Dragged backwards violently, his entire frame suddenly crashing into the wall, his legs dangling as his fingers were clawing at the arm that held him.

"I would have played nice… But now, I don't think I will even bother…"

Feet lashed out, entire frame struggling hard against the grip on his throat, his stabiliser servo's thumped hard against the powerful chassis and hips, but all it did was make the Seeker use his entire frame to pin Red Alert down. Fingers were tightening about his throat, cutting off his Mech fluid supplies as well, his pale optics went wide as they were slowly starting to dim.

A mouth crushed against Red Alert's, glossa sliding deeply into his oral cavity, sucking the air from within his frame. The Seeker's free hand was tugging at sensitive plating, making his entire frame shudder wildly in distress. How could someone do this? And he knew with a sinking feeling of dread that he was going to be forced to face… his white and red frame was being scratched sharply, armour plating being half torn off as the latches didn't disengage.

He would not let this happen.

His denta suddenly caught that glossa, biting down hard about it, drawing fluids to the surface and drawing a furious cry from Starscream as he pulled back.

"INFERNO!"

Red Alert was screaming, his voice rising in pitch, desperate for his protector, for his love to find him before it was too late. His optics were misting over with fluids, tears coming to his cheekplates as he felt fingertips running over his frame, touching him in a not very nice way. Those claws were catching against wires, wrenching at them, tugging hard and pulling at them viciously, before that mouth was back, twisting and sliding over his throat and face, licking at the tears, delighting in the taste.

"They can't hear you… too far away." Starscream taunted, before he was silencing the cries again, his sharp denta prickling across soft lips, tearing at them, drawing Mech fluid to the surface.

His casing was open… The other having torn apart his white and red armour to get at it, a hand reached in to touch the throbbing quivering spark within. A finger touched before thrusting itself in deeply, making contact, systems surging in the contact, Starscream was forcing the contact, their bodies pressing together, connectors ready to jack into the little Mech's systems…

"INFERNO!!!!!!!!"

And there was a sudden high pitched wail of a siren, a blur of red, large and powerful as it transformed with the speed and force of an oncoming truck.

"RED!" And Inferno crash tackled Starscream, an arm wrapping about the Decepticon's chassis, tearing him off and backwards, Red Alert crumbling to the ground in a quivering heap. The flash of at that Spark… And the big fire engine Mech saw _red_ literally.

Powerful hands caught the Seeker's wings, yanking hard as the two of them were suddenly fighting hand to hand, Inferno pummelling the smaller Seeker into the ground, fists smashing circuitry and denting the pretty armour. An angry roar was escaping Inferno, who was blazing far more brightly then the fire he had been attending to. Suddenly his fingers caught about one wing, the body of the Seeker sprawled on his belly on the ground, a foot resting between the wings as he suddenly pulled backwards with all his weight, literally half tearing the wing off.

Starscream was shrieking in pain as fluids were dripping from his lips, his limbs flailing, desperate to escape the raging Autobot that had not slowed for anything, something was pressed against the back of his helm…

"Rust in the Pit, Decepticon Scum!" And Inferno fired, the action leaving Starscream in stasis lock as the Seeker's wings were torn from his body, and he was kicked away viciously. "Never touch my Red again or next time Ah'll finish ya. Ah swear it."

And Inferno was diving for Red Alert, his arms sweeping up the quivering wreck of his Love, his fluid streaked hands cradling the shuddering body to him, keeping him close and whispering soft words against the trembling Bot's audios. "Red… Primus… Red…" Dark blue optics were wide with fear and concern, his arms cradling the little body to him tightly, "Please… tell meh Ah wasn't too late…"

Blurry optics lifted, slender arms latching into the big frame, clinging to him desperately, face burying itself against the Mech's throat, sobbing helplessly against the big frame. Starscream had almost… his frame shuddered helplessly at the thought, another fresh burst of sound escaping his vocal components.

"Red…"

"He… almost… 'FERNO!"

"Ah gotcha, Ah promise," Fingers were stroking against the warm helm, trembling just as badly as Red Alert was, Inferno hating himself for daring to let his love out of his sight, he would never make that mistake again. He had almost been too late. "Forgive me… please… Red…"

"You came… you came… Ferno… saved me…" That head lifted, desperate lips seeking those of his lover, the desperate kiss being shared between them, Red Alert clinging hard to the powerful frame, keeping that red helm down. Red was pleading with the other not to let him go. "Don't let me go… please…" His optics drifted to the shattered frame of Starscream, who was wingless and still in a pool of his own sickly fluids.

"Never. Never Red. Ah won't letcha go." Cradling the trembling Mech to him, he was slowly moving around the fallen Decepticon, keeping the head against his shoulder, encouraging him to keep his optics closed. Inferno was sending warm pulses of love through their connections, calling loudly for Ratchet and First Aid. He swore it he would never fail Red Alert again.

* * *

**Please review^^ 333333 **


	4. Fourth: Nightmares And Vacations

**Author's note: ^_________^ hehe XD Inferno and Red. XD I love Them! XD though I am sorry about my particular craziness... Red drunk is fun. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own either of them unfortunately. *sobs***

**Please review XD And next chapter is going to be HOT SLIGHTLY KINKY INTERFACING! YAAAAAY XD**

* * *

With a startled cry, Red Alert jerked upwards on the berth, sobbing helplessly against the memory replay that cycled over and over against within his processors, his lips were trembling, drops of cleanser fluid slowly sliding down his cheekplates. Instant a jolt of fear filled him, his attention immediately turned to the other side of the berth and let out a whimper… Where was Inferno? Panic was rising so fast within him he was slipping from the berth, shaking like a leaf and desperate to find his lover.

"Inferno!" He was crying out the other's name, hurrying through his quarters, completely bare of his armour and sobbing. Where was he? He… he couldn't have left him… could he? Inferno… wouldn't… Inferno loved him! "Inferno! Please… where are you?"

And Red was out in the corridor, a blanket dropped around trembling shoulders, the mech sobbing out his terrors… There were several Mechs staring for a long moment at the Security Chief, before averting their gazes over the fact that Red apart from his blanket was completely and utterly in the buff. "Inferno?" He questioned the corridor.

Suddenly he gave a shriek of fear and panic when a gentle arm wrapped around his waist, he was screaming for Inferno, his entire body twisting hard, bucking and fighting the grip on him. Screaming again and again for his lover, he wasn't listening to the familiar voice that was attempting to calm him…

"INFERNO!"

"Red… Its meh."

Tear streaked optics suddenly twisted around to gaze at the mech behind him who was far too strong for him to escape from… and whimpered. Spinning around, he flung himself at his lover, sobbing against the warm chassis, clinging to him tightly and desperate not to let go. "I… woke up… and I was… alone… I couldn't… couldn't find you…" He managed to whisper between sobs, warm droplets hitting the crimson metal.

"Ah'm so sorry…" He was cradling his lover to him, sliding his hands up and down the warm back before he leaned in to lick at the other's tears, nuzzling him as he was doing so, his expression soft and loving. "Ah needed ta help Wheeljack… Ah had hoped ta be back before ya got up…"

"Wake me next time." Red Alert whispered softly, before letting himself be soothed, the heat from the other's frame was addictive and seeping into his shivering frame. His sobs were finally quieting with the reassurance of his lover. However, his audio found its way to pressing over the other's spark casing, letting out a contented sigh, all the bad memory files were instantly melting away at that sound, Inferno had saved him… Inferno had been coming back…

"Okay, Beautiful… But… whatcha doin' runnin' 'round unarmoured?"

"What…?" Red blinked up at his lover, then glanced down at himself and turned a rather bright red… or at least he would have if he could. His hands clung to the blanket around him, pulling it as close as possible and completely flustering when the other pointed out the fact he had left their quarters nude. Biting his lower lip, he snuggled in closer to his lover. This was definitely embarrassing, how could he have run out of his quarters wearing absolutely nothing?

"Yah know… Ah love seein' yah like that… but… maybe Ah should getcha back to our quarters?" Inferno smiled softly, hugging the warm frame of his lover to him, relieved to have the other back with him and know he had calmed down after the small panic attack. No one could ever blame Red for them… after what Starscream had tried to do to him…

"Please."

A strong arm slipped behind Red Alert's knee joints and he was being lifted and cradled against the much bigger red frame, his arms wrapping around the strong shoulders and neck and nuzzling his face in against it, content to remain there and not let go again. "We'll getcha back ta the berth…" But the moment Inferno glanced down into his companion's face, he was unable to help the smile that came when he realised the other was now sound sleep, chassis rising and falling slowly, soothed merely by Inferno's embrace. "Ah love yah, Red." He whispered tenderly, watching a sleepy smile come at the words.

* * *

"Yah… not serious…" He whispered softly, his expression startled as he just watched his lover for a moment, staring at the sleek beautiful frame that was moving around at the end of their berth. "Yah… really… mean it? We…?"

"You've been patient with me, Inferno and you really did want to go, I've already arranged for someone to cover for both of us so that we have one full orn together to go back to Cybertron, with the transports up and running its easy to get some time back home… and plenty of others have already gone."

"But… work… are yah sure?" He was hopeful, this was the first time the other had mentioned it to him and he was thrilled! More than just thrilled! Red Alert was taking time away from his work and allowing them to go on a holiday together. Was it possible to think Red and holiday in the same sentence? Well… apparently you could! The other had surprised him that morning with the announcement that they had one full orn on Cybertron and they left within the joor. Inferno was definitely not complaining!

"Do I look sure?" Pretty pale blue optics were turning in Inferno's direction, soft damp lips turning upwards into a warm smile. "You'll like it…"

* * *

"I wonder if Hook is really like 'Captain Hook'?" Red Alert was sitting across the table from Inferno, the mech was rather over-energised and seemed to be quite enjoying himself, clearly having enjoyed the movie that he had at one stage must have watched with one of the Sparklings at the base. "I mean… he does have a 'hook'… you know… on his crane thingy…"

"Red… what are yah goin' on about?" Inferno reached out to lightly stroke over his lover's helm, the pretty red and white mech nuzzled into the warm caresses, pressing his lips against the other's wrist.

"Would that make Starscream Peter Pan? I mean… he can fly and stuff… and he is an idiot… and never seems to 'grow up'…"

Inferno gave up… he would never allow Red to have that much high-grade again… if the other's rather amusing ramblings were anything to go by.

"And Skywarp would be Tinkerbell… he's magic you know… disappearin' and stuff…" Pale blue optics blinked at Inferno, lips turning up into a smile and gripping the large servo, beginning to lick over the fingers softly in amusement. They tasted good for sum reason and he was starting to suck on one. "And would that make Thundercracker Wendy? I mean… him in a dress would be funny… Wouldn't it?"

"It would at that."

"Megatron would be a mermaid. Megamaid… sounds like he belongs in a Japanese cartoon… the sparklings have been watching a lot of them…"

"Okay… maybe its time we get you back home…" Inferno was getting up from his chair, moving around the table to reach down for his lover and found himself soon being snuggled by his lover. Red was peppering him with kisses, arms wrapped about his shoulders and drawing him down into the contact.

"Shockwave would be a lightbulb… though that would explain why he's so dim…"

"What are we goin' ta do with yah?"

"I could think of a few things…" Red Alert was grinning up at Infenro, clinging to his lover, fingertips having somehow ended up underneath Inferno's armour, rubbing intimately against his spark casing and getting a sharp hot groan from the larger mech. "And it involves you and me… a berth and a cube of high-grade and light oil…"

"Why the food?"

"Haven't you ever wanted to be a little bit adventurous?"

"Yah want ta…"

"Yup, _all_ over you… and I'll just… lick it all off."

"Sweet Primus… Red… yah really wanna do that?"

"Are you kidding me? I want to cuff you to the berth and just have my way with you."

His mouth opened, a hot jolt of desire went from processors to Spark then to other regions that were getting hot with the stimulation those hands were providing. He was going to give in. Those clear pale blue optics were gazing at him with something so fervent it sent a burning hot shiver fluttering up his spinal plates. "Red…"

"You my sexy 'Ferno are going to find out just how _hot_ things can get."

* * *

**Red XD is SO GOING TO GET CREATIVE XD Suggestions welcome! ^__________^ XDDDDDDDD**


End file.
